


I wanna ruin our friendship

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Remus is tired to crushing on Sirius from afar so he decides to make the first move
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I wanna ruin our friendship

Remus didn't know what took him or where he got that sudden courage from. Perhaps it was the firewhiskey running in his blood - damn you James for making him take shots -, or the celebratory ambience of the Gryffindor common room after winning the match against Slytherin, but he was determined to kiss Sirius tonight.

Every time Remus would plan the perfect moment to talk to Sirius, someone _had_ to interrupt. It’s like he was cursed! When it wasn't James barging in their dorm to share his latest prank idea, it was Peter whining about a bad mark he got on a homework. Remus loved his friends, but why did they always have to ruin everything? And, when Sirius would ask him what he wanted to tell him, Remus would simply shake his head and say it's not important.

He looked around the common room, searching for his favorite quidditch player - sorry James.

There he was, by the fireplace with the team huddled around him as James brought a cup to Sirius' mouth and tilted it as the amber liquid, holding it until it was empty. A roar of cheers mixed with the music and Sirius wiped his face clean where it had dribbled on his chin. At this rhythm, he was going to be _wasted_ in the next hour.

Winning against Slytherin always resulted in a huge party. It was an unwritten tradition by now and tonight was no exception.

Like always, Remus had watched the match with Lily and Peter in the bleachers. Lily and Peter had avidly watched the match, cheering and clapping whenever Gryffindor scored a goal while Remus paid more attention to their keeper than the match in general - and he wasn't even sorry about it. Sirius looked so good in his quidditch robes. And the way he'd tie his hair back during games to avoid having it in his face while up in the air made Remus weak in the knees.

''I love this song! Let's go dance,'' Lily said, taking Marlene's hand and dragging her to the dancing crowd of drunk teenagers. ''You coming?'' she asked Remus, seeing him still sitting on the couch.

He looked back in Sirius' direction and saw him get away from the team, grinning and shaking his head at something one of the guys said.

''Eh, yeah. I'll get another drink first.''

Lily nodded and they parted.

Remus went after his best friend, trying to catch up with him. Thankfully, the common room was small enough and Remus found him by the record player, swaying his hips as he went to pick the next record, not liking this pop song Mary had put on.

''Hey, Moony!'' he greeted with his classic Sirius grin, looking up from the record collection. He ran a hand through his thick hair, pushing them away from his face. Remus watched, wishing _his_ hand was in Sirius' hair. ''Having a great night?''

''What are you gonna play next?''

Sirius shrugged. ''Don't know. I'm hesitating between those two,'' he replied, holding two records in his hands.

Remus made a thinking face, liking both artists. ''I'd say Bowie.''

''Is that what you want?''

 _No. It's you that I want_ , Remus wanted to say. ''Yes.''

''Bowie it is, then.'' Sirius changed the music and put the other one back into its respective sleeve.

The familiar tunes he had listened to so many times filled the common room and Remus smiled, humming to the music. Before him, Sirius was moving his hips skillfully, dancing to Bowie's catchy Rebel Rebel. He pushed Remus' shoulders a bit, trying to get him to loosen up and dance which surprisingly worked - all thanks to the liquid courage running in his veins.

''Rebel rebel, you've torn your dress. Rebel rebel, your face is a mess. Rebel rebel, how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!'' Sirius sang, adding a cheeky wink at the end and Remus’ hands moved before he even realized it, cupping Sirius' face and pressing their lips together. 

What he just did might’ve just ruined a six year long friendship, but Remus couldn't keep his feelings quiet anymore. He had enough. He needed to tell Sirius, to let him know how he felt.

When he pulled back, Sirius looked like deer in the headlight, grey eyes staring at Remus in pure surprise.

''Sorry. I don't know what took me-''

A grin broke on Sirius' lips and he grabbed the front of Remus sweater, pulling him back for another kiss. This time, it was Remus' turn to be surprised. It took him a second or two to register and process what was happening, that Sirius was kissing him back and _wanted_ to. 

Remus allowed himself to relax against Sirius' lips, tender, yet eager - with a taste of firewhiskey. Sirius _knew_ how to kiss and Remus could tell in the way his lips skillfully moved with ease. Slowly, Sirius' hand released his sweater and moved down to his hips, holding them and pulling him closer as Remus' slender fingers went to Sirius' hair, something he'd dreamed of doing for so long, feeling his soft but messy locks. 

Remus never wanted this moment to stop.

Around them, the party was still going, but they seemed to have both forgotten about it as they kissed in a corner. They were lucky none of their friends had noticed or they would've gotten wolf-calls without a doubt - especially from James. 

''Shall we take this somewhere else?'' Sirius asked with a cheeky grin, pulling away to breathe, and resting his forehead against Remus'.

Remus nodded, stealing a quick peck and smiling just as wide before letting Sirius lead him up to their dorm.


End file.
